


【炯舞灼】交わる想い

by fx0000



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fx0000/pseuds/fx0000
Summary: 灼與炯和好的故事，三個人對彼此的情感。
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov & Shindo Arata, Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Maiko Maya Stronskaya, Shindo Arata & Maiko Maya Stronskaya
Kudos: 1





	【炯舞灼】交わる想い

**Author's Note:**

> 三期。  
> *2019年冬天第八集播出後時間線。  
> *過去捏造  
> *關係自我解釋有  
> *原作向

1.

東京。  
充滿高樓大廈，虛擬投影、機器人路人車子四處交錯在道路上，時不時有著厚生省推廣心靈管理的廣告在街上的螢幕做為跑馬燈滑過新聞下方，一切看起來是那麼地有規律且秩序地佇立於城市之中。  
「灼、灼。」

慎導灼睜開了眼，撲面而來的秋風夾雜著含有雨水的潮濕土壤味，腐朽的味道參雜其中。一雙白皙的手出現在視野裡，是剛烤好的地瓜。「喂、別睡了。」炯的聲音從頭頂傳來，無奈地晃了晃手中的食物，「剛剛班上的人好不容易烤好的。」  
與東京不同，這裡不吃超級燕麥製成的人工製品，也有高樓大廈，有各式各樣的建築，有日本人也有入國者，吃的是貨真價實的食物，食材，這裡是出島。是對於東京生活的人們來說熟悉又陌生的名字。與機械冰冷的東京比起來，即使那高聳的哥德式建築——入國管理局也是冰冰冷冷的，出島卻更加富有生命力，這邊的人們都有著充滿活力的生氣。

「哦、謝謝……小舞呢？」  
「去弄喝的了。」一屁股坐到自己身旁的炯抹了抹自髮間溢出的汗水，看來也才剛剛從烤窯周圍抽身離開。  
慎導灼轉過頭，班上的同學正在處理花了一小時還兩小時堆起來的烤窯，一部分的人拿著瓶瓶罐罐走了過來，他在一堆日本人裡看見了幾個深邃的臉孔，然後頂著馬尾嬌小的青梅竹馬跟一群人有說有笑的，手上是三人份的飲料。  
「小——舞——」他出聲喊道，忘記在地瓜烤好之前他們三個是窩在哪邊，反正看到有椅子坐他就轉移陣地，於是就變成他們閒著沒事坐在這邊等地瓜烤好的情況。舞子聽到他的聲音朝著他們的方向走了幾步，中途又向收拾烤窯的一群人說了些什麼，最後才踏著悠閒的步伐來到他們面前。

「剛剛他們說吃完地瓜要負責把那些磚頭搬回原本的地方。」  
「啊？明明我是食材組的？」  
「因為看到灼你在睡覺吧。」  
「嗯，因為看到小灼在睡覺所以讓你做最後的善後工作。」舞子邊傳達剛剛談話的內容邊放下手中的飲料，他扒開冒著微微熱氣的地瓜並將其中一半分給炯，兩個青梅竹馬一個嚼著地瓜一個扭開飲料瓶蓋，稀鬆平常地揭露身為食材組的他不小心打嗑睡完全沒幫忙的事實。灼差點被一搭一唱的兩人噎住，只能用力吞下口中的食物碎碎唸：「……可惡、我做就是了嘛。」

日本少年說完不忘用餘光掃射自己身旁，那邊的話題已經從他不小心睡著變到今天的晚餐。好像是輝要做俄羅斯菜的樣子，這幾天還跟舞子媽媽確認食材有沒有哪裡不對，這個對話他幾天前就聽過了，而且還約好要去作客的。居然這時候提起，太可惡了啊這兩個人。  
視線望去的方向不遠處是零散的磚頭放在地上，還剩下一些班上的人在收拾善後，但那個磚頭就是他的任務沒錯了。「炯、小舞。」他打斷了兩人，用極為嚴肅的語氣表露事情的嚴重性，望向他的眼神皆是充滿困惑，慎導灼皺了皺眉站起身說道：「你們會幫我的吧——你們看看——那十個磚頭！十個磚頭欸！」  
太陽逐漸西下，秋季的涼風徐徐吹來，慎導灼看著同班同學勞動的背影隨著時間有在減少，雖然還剩他們三個在這邊，但是繼續坐在這邊打發時間好像也不是好事，他們可以去別的地方繼續漫無邊際的閒聊。還可以邊吃邊喝，比如說伊格納多夫家之類的。

於是他原本盤算好的嚴肅變成了抗議，吃地瓜時感受到的忽略明顯是炯跟舞子兩人故意鬧著他玩，他甚至激動得用浮誇的動作來表示自己一個人絕對無法在飯點之前把磚頭全部扛回去再趕去伊格納多夫家。講到後來也不是真的在生氣，只是勞動活怎麼就他一個人全包了。然而，面對「你多跑幾趟就行了，有運動才會肚子餓。」如此毫無同情心的發言他忍不住嘴對方幾句。  
「雖然炯是生火組但是你也沒做什麼對吧！」  
「你在說什麼鬼話啊？」  
「生火生不好被趕走了不是嗎？」  
「我後來去幫忙搬磚頭還有撿樹枝好嗎？才不是什麼事都沒做。」  
「哦——？是這樣喔，原來如此啊。」  
「你那是什麼討人厭的說話方式？」炯嘆了口氣，雙手叉腰，「總之，你一定趕得上的不是嗎。我們幫你拿一半總行了吧。」  
將自己表情弄得異常機車的慎導灼頓了頓，連同指著炯的手也微微垂下，「你們沒有要讓我一個人搬啊？」  
「這樣你真的會吃不到飯。哥哥很期待的。」   
「炯……」

炯站的方向背著入國管理局高聳的建築，背著夕陽，使得他不需為夕陽感到刺眼；炯的金髮跟舞子的棕髮，外國人的髮色、臉孔，還有兩人一深一淺如玻璃般的藍色瞳孔在夕陽照耀之下顯得特別有異國風情。  
明明這裡是日本。

慎導灼愣了愣，沒來得及回話，不過緊接在後的是沒加入戰局的舞子。  
「咦、你不是在開玩笑嗎？」舞子突然驚呼出聲，稍微拍了拍炯的手臂。  
「我以為你是開玩笑要讓小灼一個人搬……」  
「我也以為……我還以為你也是……」  
三個人，其中一方面對兩方的攻擊必定會陷入苦境。他的親友，炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫露出了短暫的呆滯。

「......啊？」  
「嗚哇、炯好過分啊！」  
「等等，我不是那個意思......」  
「太遲了太遲了，小舞我們去搬磚頭。」  
「好。」  
「灼——！」

在炯沒反應過來之前他們背過金髮的青梅竹馬小跑步往磚頭的方向前進，他聽見急躁的腳步聲朝他們跑來，而後出現在他的視線裡。炯趕上了他們的步伐，走到舞子旁邊。  
「所以我說……」  
「我知道啊。我知道你不是那個意思——所以你要搬四個，我搬三個，小舞搬三個。」  
他分秒不差地在最重要的地方截斷親友的辯解，既是表明了自己的意思又是告訴對方工作分配。「噢，了解了……」

面對炯乖乖聽話的樣子，慎導灼發自內心笑了出來。他覺得真心感到抱歉的炯有些笨，直率的笨，對炯開玩笑還是挺有趣的。所以他才跟舞子先跑了過來。  
舞子不知不覺間加快了腳步，甚至領先了他們，她回過頭一看見稍微落後的他們便各拉著他們的衣袖催促。  
「趕快搬完趕快回家吧，要一起去吃輝哥做的料理才行。啊，不要忘記我們還有飲料留在這，你們動作很慢——尤其是小灼！」  
「抱歉抱歉，不過小舞，搬東西我還是挺在行的。」

他向舞子眨眨眼，俄羅斯少女一瞬間捕捉到他的意思，水藍的瞳孔裡乘載著笑意。炯默默搬起四個磚頭後瞥了眼他們兩個，看到舞子的笑後嘴角也勾起了淡淡的弧度。  
「妳別看他這樣，灼力氣還是有的。」  
「是這樣嗎——？」  
慎導灼嘿嘿笑了，將眼前兩人的笑容記在心底。  
  
他的高中時期，回憶裡總是被橘紅的夕陽所覆蓋，既溫暖，又難忘。

2.

在舞子的記憶中，他們的青梅竹馬聽到他們要回國的消息，臉上充滿了錯愕，還有稍許不安，炯這個笨蛋不會道別，選了過於直白的話語向灼表明他們的決意，此時灼的不安卻遠遠超越錯愕。  
所以她說，沒事的。我們的國家也一定會恢復和平，就能再回到日本。一定會回來的．他們這麼對他說。  
於是他們在夕陽下約定三人一定會再次相聚。

舞子依稀記得他們啟程的那天灼特地來送行，高濃度污染水的味道徘徊在空氣裡，即使站在港口還是能隱約聞到刺鼻的氣味。

「謝謝你來送行，小灼。」她笑著對他說，一邊給對方一個大大的擁抱，說進入軍隊不害怕再也見不到面是騙人的，但不管怎樣，海的另一邊還有她的母親、她熟悉的故土，她的同胞們。  
「路上小心，小舞。」穿著橘色連帽衫的少年忍住了淚水，帶著哭腔的聲音壓下自己不捨的情緒，顫抖著的雙手也覆上了她的背部，給了她最真心也是最誠懇的祝福。  
而後她跟炯搭上了前往故鄉的船隻，透過船艙的窗戶眺望著逐漸遠去的灼的身影、港口，他們就這樣暫時離開了日本，離開了世界上唯一和平的地方。

回到故鄉他們很快就被徵招入伍，雖然炯曾自願參軍過，但在他們擁有和名，被招入伍的當下，他們就被分到了不同所屬的外國人部隊裡。  
在祖國，他們是『日本人』。

她沒有不理解，他們費盡心力終於進入日本成為準日本人，前往日本的同時拋下故鄉，這很正常，再正常不過了。這世界上沒有人不想要安穩的生活。所以她在軍隊時總是作為一名士兵，盡心盡力達成作戰，努力從戰場上活下來。唯有如此才能回去那個和平的地方，在這點上炯跟她擁有一樣的共識。躺在醫院的時候，她好幾次在入睡之際都這麼想，或許就是他們太努力想抓緊和平，她才會遭受空擊，失去看見世界的能力。炯好不容易從不斷的殺戮裡脫身，好不容易能過上和平的生活了，卻還是無法放下作為士兵的自己，他們或許有一部分都留在那裡了；留在滿是武裝無人機鮮血屍體的土地，空氣裡有著淡淡煙硝味，留在與那天的夕陽相比更火紅的空襲裡，熱浪與強烈光線瞬間吞噬了她，她無法看見她的戰友，只有塵土、砂石、火光留在她的眼中。

接著，她什麼都看不見了。

由於基本上皆隸屬外國人部隊，所以也會跟炯搭檔執行任務。唯有那次，空襲當天被派去別處的伊格納多夫兄弟除了逃過轟炸還有突襲的敵軍。她結束任務卻在回程遇到空襲，老實說她根本不知道自己是怎麼被救下來的，只有爆炸前跟醒來後的記憶。  
最正確的說法是，她只記得她在還沒裝義眼包著繃帶時，就憑著直覺賞了炯兩巴掌。（其實應該是輕拍對方的臉頰，但是好像太大力了。）  
脫離危險期，開放探視的第一天。炯比任何人都要早出現在病房裡，他走到她的床邊喊了聲「舞子」，然後就是一陣沉默。她不知道要跟他說什麼，要問你怎麼來了？任務順利嗎？有受傷嗎？還是她應該說對不起她受傷了，傷到眼睛看不見他了。  
平常見面的第一句話代表著他們的日常，然而現在這個當下誰也無法輕易開口，畢竟，在醫院裡說話的他們實在是過於「非日常」。

畢竟，她碰上了意外的空爆。

她從來不認為自己能在戰場上毫髮無傷地活下去，就算空爆是個意外炯不在是個意外，最後她還是迎來了身在戰場必然的結果。  
先打破凝結空氣的是來探視的炯，他深吸一口氣，吐出的言語本身帶著顫抖迴盪在她耳邊。  
「對不起，舞子。」

她怎麼想也想不到炯說的第一句話是道歉。  
「你為什麼要哭著道歉？無論那天你有沒有出任務，空襲還是會來，很多人還是會犧牲。我可能不會看不見，也有可能重傷不是嗎？！」  
她覺得身上的傷口在隱隱作痛，可能是剛剛太激動了，又或者是心痛，他們三個一有什麼事炯都想往身上扛；不管是以前剛到日本的時候、還是在出島，為了跟他們過於親近而被其他人嘲諷的灼而揍回去的時候，他都覺得自己應該要保護她，要保護他。  
他永遠都是第一個站出去的，可她失明本來就不是誰的錯。

「就算你來掩護好了，你這個笨蛋也只會搞得自己滿身是傷，搞不好現在在病床上的就是你了，你就這麼想要躺在這裡嗎！」  
舞子看不見炯的表情，她皺著眉，徒然發現自己沒有這麼大聲吼過一個人，也沒打過炯。意識到這點，換她深呼吸了數次。  
「我沒有怪你。早在我們還沒搭檔之前我也是士兵，只要是士兵都要受點傷的。」

她不希望失明的會是炯，她不想看到灼傷心的表情，她知道的。  
對炯來說灼有多重要，在他第一次帶著她去見灼的時候她就知道了。  
恐怕連本人也不記得自己曾跟他搭過話吧，那時炯面對誰都是僵硬的表情、冷漠的態度。直到後來灼出現在他身邊，是灼讓她認識了願意敞開心胸的炯。  
於是他們才發現，這個人是笨蛋。

「⋯⋯吶，炯。」舞子順手捏了捏對方的臉頰，似乎也只有現在不會反抗她。有太多時候他都往前衝而忘記身後的他們，只想著保護他人，卻忘記自己也會傷痕累累。  
「我沒有拜託過你保護我，我以後也不會拜託你。」她用力將炯的臉頰往外拉，雖然聽到了疑似表達不滿的「唔」，舞子還是裝作沒聽到若無其事地把話說完。  
「你應該清楚的，我一點也不弱。比如說射擊——」  
「……我知道，妳也差點被算進狙擊兵裡。」  
「你看，我很厲害吧。」舞子看似好玩實則帶著歉意開始搓揉炯的臉頰。

她想，所以，請你不要自責。

抱歉，軍中的醫療資源只能幫妳裝義眼——她的長官這麽對她說，對於已公式化的歉意她也只有頷首接受。在軍隊中失去四肢甚至是失明，只要不是死亡，似乎都變成了日常。她成為聯隊上少數的生還者，並且能裝設義眼，算是不幸中的大幸。還好只有她，還好是發生在他們快退伍的時候。  
他們快要回去了。回去那個小島，回到與西伯利亞相比溫暖許多的城市，那裡沒有提心吊膽的空爆，沒有殺戮與暴力，沒有絕對的命令與遵從，他們所有人都要回去日本了。輝哥傳來消息，她的母親也得到入國許可，他們一退伍便可以搭上前往日本的船隻。遠離紛爭，擁抱和平。

越接近退伍的時候炯出現在基地的次數越來越多，得知她裝義眼之後更是三餐不落下關心問候。

「裝了義眼有沒有不習慣的地方？會不舒服嗎？」  
舞子眨眨眼向聲音來源望去，靠著模糊的光亮勉強確認了炯的方向。  
「炯，你問了整整一個月。」  
「我擔心妳啊。」  
「這句話你也講了一個月。」她無奈地嘆了口氣，放下手中的麵包。從剛剛開始只有餐具敲擊碗盤的聲音，應該是坐得端正享用午餐的吧，舞子尋思著炯可能的姿勢伸出了右手，長期握著槍枝而佈滿繭的雙手在她還沒碰到他之前先握了上來。  
「你可以只握一隻手的，邊吃邊聽我說。」  
「沒事，不急。」

她忘記他們之間是什麼時候發展成這樣的關係，是第一次作戰開始之後嗎？還是多次援護彼此的結果？好像也有害躁的時候，但那到底是多久之前的事她也說不清楚，實在是有太多細節隨著每次的任務，隨著時間的流逝已經融入生活成為理所當然，需要計較的小事已變得不再重要，在隨時會被派往前線的這個基地裡，最重要的是活著。

「只是看不見而已，我還活著，炯。」  
「……嗯。」  
「又不是再也看不見了，回到日本總會有辦法的。」舞子感覺握著自己的手下意識地用力，手指被握得有些發疼，她語氣一轉，至少安慰對方得讓自己的語氣聽起來不那麼喪氣。  
「不要太難過了，要是我們都遭到空襲那也不是很糟糕嗎。這樣小灼就是一個人了。」

活著離開戰場，活著回去見灼。  
只要想到這點。想起穿著連帽衫目送他們離開日本的青梅竹馬，他們便得以在戰火連連、槍砲聲不斷往來的戰場上擁有喘息的機會，不被長期累積的疲勞與罪惡淹沒他們的理智與靈魂。  
「是啊——」炯的聲音聽起來像是長嘆卻如釋負重，方才的沈重不留痕跡消失了，取而代之的是明顯開朗起來的聲調。  
「得回去找灼才行。」  
她緩緩勾起笑容，「只要提到小灼你就會很開心呢。」  
「……妳不也是嗎。」  
舞子縮回手拿起了麵包，看似不輕不重回了句：「是啊。」

琥珀色的瞳孔清澈、明亮，有時帶著狡黠，有時是喜悅，每次總是笑著，或是興致沖沖跑來跟他們分享在哪個區域看見了好笑的事情，她記得灼的眼神永遠炯炯有神，跟現在的他們相比，實在是過於純真漂亮無邪。  
日本是全世界最和平，科技最發達的地方，拜西比拉系統所賜，只要色相乾淨就能過上無憂無慮的生活。這樣無憂無慮和平的國家，在這之下生活的人民，想必是無法理解西比拉之外的世界吧。  
因戰爭失明的她，就算色相清澈入國了，人們看到她會怎麼想？炯、媽媽、輝哥、部隊裡的人都見過更慘烈更可怕的樣子，所以他們都不會因為她的失明而受到太大的動搖。  
可是小灼呢？  
腦中再次浮現每次都會喊她小舞的少年。

灼總是稱讚他們的眼睛顏色很漂亮，都是像天空，像玻璃一樣。  
「小舞跟炯是真的長得很標緻啊——」  
總是會突然感嘆他們異於日本的長相。

「小舞！」  
灼叫她的時候，都是很開心的樣子。  
她能在如蜂蜜般金黃的琥珀色瞳孔裡看見她自己，看見同樣也很快樂的自己。

現在她只有黑暗與模糊的光。  
軍中的義眼跟日本相比，肯定劣質許多吧。  
讓他看到這樣的自己真的好嗎？她真的不會被他討厭嗎？她不太敢去想像青梅竹馬的表情。

不相信灼嗎？她沒有。  
她只是不知道該怎麼面對他，她只是害怕失去灼的笑容。  
她害怕灼會因為她失去雙眼感到傷心。

僅此而已。

3.

他打開家裡冰箱拿出前幾天買的牛奶，瞄到電視上的新聞日期後眨了眨眼，時間轉眼已來到一月下旬——甚至離二月剩下沒幾天。  
慎導灼張著嘴愣了愣，直到新聞進廣告他才繼續喝。  
「⋯⋯忘了祝炯生日快樂了。」

咚地坐在皮沙發上，他抬頭望著昏暗的天花板，什麼也沒想卻突兀地感受到疲憊。  
上次莫名的疲倦是什麼時候來著⋯⋯  
是他們的事件發生的時候嗎？他們當初似乎也吵了起來，冷戰期間不像這次這麼長，也許是當時沒有時間沒有空間給他們冷戰，興許是因為當時小舞在場，介入了他們之間，他想。  
當時聽到消息的當下除了難過更多的是難以置信、疑惑，到底有沒有憤怒的情緒存在他們之間，應該有，應該要有。可是他們彼此都清楚慎導篤志跟輝．瓦西里．伊格納多夫是什麼樣的人，爸爸與哥哥都在他們彼此的生命之中佔了相當重要且無可取代的地位。

他們兩個比誰都要清楚。

慎導灼對著播報一些政治、藝能界的新聞發呆，最近小宮加里奈出現在電視上的次數越來越平凡，有時會進行重複放送，就像現在他眼前正在重播對於入國者有什麼想法的訪談。他知道她真實的樣貌，索性轉掉了充滿政黨方針的言論。看見隔壁台正在介紹美食，灼沒好氣地關掉了電視螢幕。半夜播美食節目根本是不人道的行為，他碎碎唸著。關掉的節目似乎剛好在介紹入國者進入日本社會後，飲食生活變得更加多元，而習慣靠著人工食品來維持色相乾淨的日本人使用超級燕麥製作的各國風味的料理。  
縱使鏡頭上的料理再怎麼美味，「料理果然還是手作的好啊。」每次去御茶之水作客的那間公寓裡，炯跟舞子兩個人會一起招待他吃很豐盛又營養的料理。

舞子負責下廚，更多時候炯是負責擺盤——他就只是看著他們，充其量幫忙擺個碗盤。（畢竟他不會做料理）然後一起坐下來享用大餐。興許是知道他對美食很熱衷，熱衷到吃撐肚子為止不罷甘休，舞子總是會準備旁人看來難以置信的飯量。  
當這件事被眾人知道後如月執行官率先發表了感想，平時本就不怎麼外露的情緒讓她跟其他人比起來相較冷淡，表達自己想法時更是微微瞪大眼睛，語氣平緩：「煮菜的人真辛苦呀。」  
「不，如月執行官妳是沒看到炯每天都帶超大份量的便當來上班嗎，不只是我那兩夫妻也很會吃好嗎！」他以超快的語速反駁了在眾人腦中不斷膨脹的誤會。  
尚未發生教團事件的時候，辦公室內是如此和樂。

他了解炯，所以沒有在他惡言相向時說出任何攻擊性的話語，沒有在他快要瀕臨崩潰時讓他再受到傷害。  
哪怕戳到了對自己來說最不堪一擊的地方，他也不打算對炯發火。  
因為他們都知道，他們從認識之初就知道，炯總是在尋找自己的生存之處，歸化成準日本人的現在依舊如此。  
他們從小就認識，一直在一起，縱然吵架也不會將彼此都狠狠推開。  
他們不想，也辦不到。他們互相拉著彼此，互託對方性命。

「⋯⋯唉，反正終歸是要道歉的。」  
電子時鐘悄然來到了半夜三點，灼決定去洗個澡再回到車上睡覺。

赤坂的家，偌大的空間裡只有他一個人。 

辦公室裡安靜得只聽得見換氣風扇的聲音，作為少見的第一個達到辦公室的人，慎導灼仔細觀察每個人桌上的物品，甚至開始玩起天馬執行官的水晶球，那些命理——哦，統計類的思維無非就是一顆玻璃球跟理念混合組成的事物，他實在是提不起興趣。（可卻能聽著天馬執行官講三四十分鐘的風水理論）  
執行官們的桌面東西很多，雜亂之中又整潔，不像他的。  
他默默將昨天還前天拿出來吃的餅乾包裝丟進公共區域的垃圾桶。也不是說很亂，就是便條紙特別多。炯幾天前寫的紙條還被他留在桌上，我先回去了——異常用力、稍微彆扭的筆觸都能感覺到親友的不坦率，之後現實壓力達到了炯能所承受的極限。  
同時也讓他失去了平時的餘裕。

真是太糟糕了，他說。

「慎導監視官，今天真早啊。」  
「入江先生。」  
「⋯⋯。」  
「怎麼了？我臉上有東西嗎？」  
被盯著看——是說他又沒做虧心事，沒有隱瞞沒有虧欠，大早上的入江一臉把人看穿的架勢，監視官對於執行官突然的凝視有一絲不解。  
「沒有，你看起來精神好很多。」

入江一途搔搔頭髮拉開了自己的椅子，語氣試探性地問道：「你跟伊格納多夫監視官和好了？」

「不，還沒呢。」習慣性地用笑容揮手否決掉執行官的猜測，慎導灼講了既沒有偏離也沒有符合事實的答案來搪塞這個棘手的問題。「我只是有好好休息而已，昨天意外睡得挺好的哦。」  
一個轉身他回到了他的辦公座位，伴著入江的應聲打開開關，螢幕又重新亮了起來並載入程式中，灼調整著便條紙的數量位置邊找話題閒聊，「話說回來你不是出身廢棄區域嗎，進來公安局之後啊總是會有機會吃到合成料理吧？」  
「是這麼說沒錯啦，但是吃過一次真正的食物後再吃合成料理就是會覺得很奇怪啊！監視官你應該懂那種感覺吧？！」  
「我非常了解呀——想當初從出島回到東京時吃合成料理像在嚼臘一樣，吃了沒一個月就還是跑去尋找吃得到天然食材的地方了。」  
「嘿——原來如此。是去哪裡找的啊，該不會你自己跑到廢棄區域？」

入江挑眉問道，看來是覺得自己，身為普通市民時會獨自一人跑去廢棄區域。

「不是，是去合法的。受到西比拉認可的餐廳吃飯啊。」  
「那不是在東京而且價格不菲嗎⋯⋯監視官是什麼時候回東京的？」  
「沒多早啊，一年前左右。」  
終於清掉屯堆的便條紙後灼又貼了新的上去，每過一段時間就會更新這些便條紙的內容，這是他的習慣。  
入江沒了聲音，他探出腦袋，「有什麼問題嗎？入江先生。」

執行官碎碎唸著，暗不可聞地嘆了口氣。  
「真不愧是少爺啊，監視官。」

他想說些什麼，剛好注意到炯來了辦公室。

炯的出現讓入江一時也安靜下來，他們看著他平穩地走進來，走到了他的位置上。  
「早。」  
「早安。」  
突如其來的問好，讓他們發怔了瞬間，為了不讓沉默顯得特別明顯入江又繼續關於天然料理的話題。  
「那家店還在嗎？」  
「在啊，就在離厚生省不遠的街上。」

聽到消息入江的眼神散發著不懷好意，「我說，監視官。」  
「是的？」  
「要不要去外帶回來？」

入江似乎在偷笑，還沒等他接話就逕自問了另一名坐在辦公室內的監視官。  
「伊格納多夫監視官要一起嗎？」

灼用餘光瞄著身邊的人的反應。果然，炯淡淡瞥了入江一眼沒接話，打開螢幕。

他以為親友已經冷靜下來不在氣頭上了，原來剛剛的早安只是說漏嘴嗎。慎導灼沒好氣地重新將注意力集中在書本上，可集中不到三分鐘，同為監視官的另一人神色無異接受了執行官的邀約。  
「在執行官擁有外出許可的狀況下，我不會多說什麼。」炯一邊將手套套在平常掛便當的掛鉤上一邊說著，「所以，中午要去哪？」  
睽違一個月看見不帶刺講話好聲好氣的上司，入江張著嘴呈現Ｏ字型，過了一會兒重新組織語言：「就在離厚生省不遠的街上而已。」

「了解了。」

結束對話的入江往他的方向投以不明所以的眼神，慎導灼斜視回去，明示沒道歉沒和好他們還在冷戰，什麼事也沒做。  
入江一途敷衍地接受回應，轉過身去了。  
灼盯著書上的文字，一個字也沒讀進去，經過方才的插曲心情卻是比半夜輕鬆——親友的氣有沒有消不好說，倒是有在反省。

臨近中午休息時間，一群人浩浩蕩蕩的從辦公室座位上起身。經過一係辦公室的坂東監視官愣了愣，明明沒有響起區域性心靈指數上升的警報，這麼大陣仗是要去哪？  
一係這兩個新上任的監視官搭檔辦案能力手段見識過，的確是有能的同僚。最近在公安局內廣泛流傳的一係不和傳言、入國者監視官暴力事件都有聽說，霜月課長還很常被煩到脾氣暴躁，為此他本人也是對一係的情況感到些許擔憂。  
坂東瞥了瞥辦公室內部，現在氣氛感覺不像傳言中惡劣，難道是和好了嗎？  
準備從辦公室出來的慎導監視官與他對上視線，禮貌性頷首問候，回禮對方後，逕自走向二係辦公室。  
他偏了偏頭，得出了一個結論。  
——真搞不懂刑事課一係。

那家店是在池袋西口公園附近的巷子裡，開國政策導致大家開始對天然的食物沒有那麼排斥恐懼，卻因其特殊性，除非處在廢棄區域或是擁有極高的社會地位，一般來說在社會上很難看見蹤跡。這家拉麵店標榜有著合成料理，也有天然料理，同時還是政府機構認可的餐廳。  
「看來時代真的是變了啊。」天馬坐在路邊欄杆旁，感嘆西比拉系統跟著時代變化進步，原本不允許存在的東西逐漸擁有正當性，使之立足在社會上，真是配合局勢調整對策。  
「多虧這兩個人，潛在犯的我們才能吃到這種提供給一般健康美麗市民的高級美食啊。」不理會天馬的感嘆，入江似乎完全不在意這筆錢是自掏腰包還是要報公帳，貌似放棄糾結兩人冷戰的樣子。注視著入江這副模樣的雛河把視線移向正走進店家的兩名上司，剛剛在車上兩人已經沒有了劍拔駑張的壓迫感，仍有種微妙不穩的空氣在監視官之間流轉。  
「⋯⋯那兩個人、沒問題嗎。」

店裡的服務無人機向他們鞠躬，見他們沒有任何表示便繼續運行回到內用座位區。慎導灼四處張望，最後在店內右手邊發現了外帶專用櫃檯。  
「外帶櫃檯在那邊。」  
「嗯。」

一前一後來到櫃檯，他們將事前就決定好的菜單報給店員，得到要等十五分鐘左右的消息。

「沒問題。」  
「那就麻煩你了。」  
店員面帶笑容回到廚房，對彼此默契早就心照不宣的他們此時此刻迎來異常的尷尬，慎導灼不是有意搶話，畢竟他以為板著一張嚴肅的對方會在這個時候選擇閉嘴。  
果然今天行動詭異的是炯不是自己。  
灼默默坐在等待區，透過玻璃門時不時看到執行官們等待的身影，入江跟天馬很熱絡在聊天，雛河則是做個聽眾——或是這位資歷不淺的執行官一直在放空，又或是在盯著他看，要不然盯著炯。一係執行官們怎麼那麼愛觀察試探。灼無奈地往牆壁上靠去，他總是在無意識之中捕捉到人細微的神情動作，才造就今天的他，一係執行官們在某些方面上則因環境變化的關係而擁有敏銳的觀察力。

這也是無法改變的事實。

他開始將思緒發散到其他地方，比如說修補他跟炯關係。早就做好跟炯道歉的心理準備，但他想不到該在什麼時候開口，以前的他可以輕易找到正確的時機，現在卻遲遲無法說出口。  
他害怕面對事情的發展嗎？明明連心理準備都做好了。

「⋯⋯灼。」

熟悉的聲音從身側傳來，灼幽幽地將目光轉到原本靠在牆邊現在坐在他隔壁的搭檔身上，炯的身體微傾，獨留側臉，無法對上他的視線。  
「今天要來家裡吃晚餐嗎？」

「炯你該不會⋯⋯跟小舞吵架吧？」  
「那倒沒有。」  
「哦，所以是小舞威脅你？你不帶小灼回來就沒有便當——類似這種的。」  
「你很煩。所以呢，來還是不來？」

灼緩緩提起嘴角，炯是真的消氣了，恐怕還得感謝小舞製造了機會給他們。儘管吵架起因是他沒有遵守承諾，沒有遵守他與他之間的承諾，但他做到了他跟她的承諾。  
因為炯是笨蛋。

「那我就恭敬不如從命啦。」  
對方似乎很滿意他的答案，就連一聲「嗯。」都不像前幾個禮拜的淡漠，瞬間柔和了起來。  
晚上去作客時就道歉吧，他暗自想著。  
啊，還得找機會還炯一拳。

4.

他回過神時，他就站在一片漆黑裡。這裡有許多條路可以走，但是最後都會遇到盡頭，沒有路可以繼續往前，轉過頭眺望自己身後半個人都沒有，舞子、灼都不在那裡。他努力試著以平常的狀態與辦公室內的所有人相處，在他道出第一句早安時能明顯察覺入江執行官的錯愕，對方則是很快地開拓一條道路給他，炯想也沒想就走了過去。  
在那裡他發現了公安局的人。  
他滿臉歉意地看著他們，執行官們紛紛讓出了道路。

往前走，他發現了坐在路邊的灼。  
灼面無表情坐在那邊，眼中似是虛無，又凝視周圍的黑暗。  
那樣子恍若在精神投影未知的人事物，他不知道危險性，只有灼知道自己看到了什麼。

「灼，你看到了什麼？」  
親友沒有理會他。

炯蹙起眉頭，蹲下身搖了搖灼的肩膀。  
「灼。」  
「快回來，灼。」

慎導灼還是沒反應。  
他打算更大聲的再喊一次，然而在第一個音節出來之後慎導灼毫無預警側頭面向他。  
「咦」  
差點回不來的某人張著眼睛充滿疑惑，「炯，你怎麼在這裡。」  
那張困惑滿點的臉孔令他的擔心瞬間變成怒氣一路往上升，他忍住揍人的衝動破口大罵：「你又在亂投影什麼東西！我不是說我不在的時候不要亂⋯⋯」  
「我沒有啊。」  
「啊？」  
「你幹嘛反應這麼大？我在等你啊。」

灼彎起腿成了盤腿坐，他只好繼續俯身看向對方。  
「⋯⋯你在這裡等我做什麼？」

親友的表情突然參雜了詭異，用那種「你腦子有問題嗎」的眼神與他四目相交。  
「你不是迷路嗎。」  
「你知道這是哪？」  
「不知道，反正這是唯一一條盡頭有光的路，其他條都沒有。」

怕是受不了他的問題，慎導灼終於站了起來。  
「快點走吧，我肚子餓了。」  
「要來家裡吃晚餐嗎？」  
已經背對他的灼又轉了過來，他似乎在對方臉上看見了高中時期的灼，還沒有經歷過改變他們人生的事件，沒有發掘精神投影的才能，沒有睡眠不足的灼，只看見了那個總是對吃興致滿滿的青梅竹馬。

「好啊。」灼說道。

炯打開了大門，他沒有告訴舞子今天晚上灼要來吃飯。  
這只是個打破冷戰的理由，他不知道灼發現了沒，但是他知道舞子不會揭穿他的謊言。  
「我回來了。」

5.

灼並沒有像平常一樣嚷嚷著「我來打擾了」進門，而是默默脫鞋。  
他聽見原本在廚房做事的舞子關掉了水龍頭，將手擦乾後從廚房移動到了玄關。  
「你今天特別早下班欸，我才剛做好湯而已。」舞子挑眉，訝異他們今天回到家的速度。接著她看向了從進門到現在都站在旁邊不說話的灼。

「小舞⋯⋯」  
「小灼！終於來了！」

那雙漂亮的眼睛終於恢復了該有的樣貌，可仍無法投射出她眼中的他們。炯說著「我去做飯。」離開了玄關。  
灼愣住，走到舞子面前。  
明明他們約好要守護她的。卻讓她身受險境，自從失去一切的那天起，他們是彼此的慰藉與避風港，他們的希望是舞子能夠恢復視力再次看見他們，看見這個世界。

「怎麼了？」  
灼的無言讓舞子向他湊近，她伸手抓著他的下巴，「炯又打你了？」  
「呃、不是。」一時之間舞子的臉龐在眼前放大，頓時失語且不知所措，除了說明理由之外，灼更在意他跟舞子之間的距離。「我只是想當面在道歉一次。」  
「為什麼要道歉？」舞子又重複了之前說過的話，「小灼沒有抓到犯人嗎？」  
「抓到了。可是⋯⋯」  
「沒辦法嘛。因為是沒辦法的事，所以不要在道歉了。」

舞子放開他的下巴，轉而握著他的手。

「你能來家裡吃飯我很開心。」

青梅竹馬沒了聲音，舞子疑惑地歪了歪頭，她講的是她很開心沒錯啊。  
手背傳來濕潤的觸感，她怔住，不知道自己說錯了什麼，於是她轉向炯求助。  
「吶、炯……」  
「我可沒有打⋯⋯灼？」

灼吸著鼻子，放開了他們握在一起的手，有點哽咽地開口：「沒、沒事。」

「哪裡不舒服嗎？」她問道。  
「沒有啦。」灼似乎平復了心情，說話時聲音不再顫抖，「好久沒這樣吃飯有點小感動。」

舞子眨眨眼，方才的言詞之間似乎帶著隱晦的、熟悉陌生的情緒，隨著意識流動傳達到了她身上。  
是害怕失去。

宛如當年回到日本的她一樣。  
她害怕失去與灼的部分感情，所以下了船，站在久違的出島土地上還是躲在炯身後。不習慣被她抓著衣角的炯無可奈何，憑著身高優勢在港口人來人往的洪流之中佇立尋找等待他們將近三年的日本少年。  
害怕跟灼面對面，舞子卻不禁臆測灼是否有長高。男孩子應該都長挺高的？跟炯一樣。就在她沉浸幻想之餘，俄羅斯的這名少年不留情面地逼她回歸現實。

「灼快來了。再十步的距離。」

她同樣毫不猶豫地往對方腰間一捏，炯悶哼了一聲。  
大老遠能聽見響亮的「炯！」，飛快的腳步越來越靠近他們，最後停了下來。  
「太好了——」

那是長時間的想念得以有所回報的感激、再次見到他們的喜悅。  
灼的聲音染上激動，他發現了躲在炯身後的她。「嗯？小舞妳怎麼了？」

她探出頭，戴著帽子的緣故使得她能可視的範圍有點被遮住，卻依舊可以辨明黑暗中的輪廓跟她記憶裡的模樣吻合。  
「小灼。」  
「為什麼戴著帽子？難不成是剪得太短了？」  
舞子搖搖頭，沉默幾秒還是從炯的身後站了出來，稍微離灼近了一點。  
能感覺到灼不解的視線，她低頭拿下帽子，「不是頭髮的問題。」

「舞子因傷退役。」炯開口。  
「受傷？」  
「對不起，小灼。」

她緩緩抬頭，她說，對不起，我看不見你的臉了。

「⋯⋯小舞失明了嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「日本的醫療技術很發達的！沒事的！一定會治好的！」

灼的鼓勵在瞬間爆發，她聽得出來裡面有著多少急迫，多少盼望。  
盼望這一切是假的，他們也曾經這麼想過。  
「不過，你以後就不能誇我的眼睛漂亮了。」

今天的太陽特別大，光是睜著眼睛就伴隨一股刺痛跟酸澀感。舞子不知道軍中的義眼到底是什麼樣子，周圍的人只告訴她沒有真實感，就像是人工製品一樣。  
她也不會去伸手碰它。就讓它靜悄悄的慢慢與她合為一體。  
「以後就會很麻煩你們，而且⋯⋯我會很容易變成累贅。」  
「才不會！」

灼抓住她的肩膀，輪廓放大了好幾倍。  
「好不容易回到日本為什麼又要分開？我跟炯都可以成為小舞的眼睛的，我們不是約好三個人要在一起的嗎？」  
「不會讓小舞一個人的。」

「不會讓小灼一個人的。」舞子對著眼前二十四歲的灼說，「我們約好了不是嗎？」  
灼頷首，「嗯」了一聲。

炯注目著灼跟舞子的互動，他們三個從小就在一起了，對失去家人沒有依靠的他們來說，他們是彼此心靈上的支柱，不可或缺的存在。  
他明明想保護、想守護所有人，卻讓舞子再次拿起武器，讓精神投影成了他攻擊灼的理由，他讓所有人有了攻擊他的藉口，他許下的承諾，約束好的約定似乎都沒有實現，甚至違背誓言。  
他只是想做好人。他只是想跟他們兩個一起在和平的地方生活下去。  
他只是想得到幸福。

所以，等用餐結束了，他就跟灼道歉，可能還會被揍，不過已經做好覺悟了。然後，他再告訴灼彩虹橋的事，並回報霜月課長。  
於是他們便能抵達長久以來不斷在追尋的真相。

END.


End file.
